Most computer systems, for example general purpose computers such as portable computers and desktop computers, receive input from a user or user-input device such as a mouse. A mouse allows a user to move an input-pointer, also known as a cursor, to a particular location on a monitor and make a selection in a graphical user interface mode. A conventional mouse includes left and right buttons, as well as a scroll dial.